cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lego Star Wars: The Clone Wars
Lego Star Wars: The Clone Wars is a Lego themed action adventure video game. The game recreates the moments and story lines of the entire Star Wars: Clone Wars TV show, recreating the entire nine seasons of the show, each season being presented in an episodic fashion. The game closely follows most of the stories of the show, though many elements have been altered to be more family friendly or provide comic relief. Gameplay As with previous Lego games, players roam around freely on an open over world that spans numerous planets and contains various puzzles, items and groups of enemies to fight on each world. Each film is broken down into levels each containing six missions, which the player accesses by traveling through the over world. Players can also transport themselves to different areas and planets they have already visited, while fighting groups of enemies scattered throughout the over world. The player controls two interchangeable characters throughout the game. Along with being able to control a vast number of characters with different special abilities that are needed to unlock special areas, the player can also create their own custom characters. The player must collect vast amounts of studs, which act as currency that allows the player to buy characters, vehicles, items, etc. and the player also builds useful objects out of bricks and can interact with items in their environment. Missions Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Characters * Anakin Skywalker * Kobi-Ben Kenobi * Captain Wulffe * Ki-Adi Mundi * Nien Klivi * Admiral Yullaren * Lex Binteri * General Grievous * Jango Fett * Sergeant Fox * General Kalani * Corporal Fives * Private Kix * Private Shift * Private Mixer * Private Cutup * Private Slick * Private Hevie * Private Chopper * Captain Ventress * Captain Asajj Bane * Darth Tyranus * Chancellor Sheev Palpatine * Mace Windu * Great Master Yoda * Commander Cody * Amidala Naberrie * R2-D2 * R4-G17 * C-3P0 * Hithi Fistei * Tsui Choi * Riyo Chuchi * Gidai Shillia * Tiin Koon * Luminuli Tibidli * Jihro Minhara * Hondo Morley * Firmise Panaka * Rush Clovis * Mina Tills * Chi Chino * Bail Organa * Cin Ima-Di * Krayvis Mitth * Tiplar and Tiplee * Kassius Titus * Marihn Edrio * Cikaviz Jun * Shaak Ti * Riker Asidi * Jai Gregir * Satine Kryze * Katan Kryze * Rigoso Secura * Onaconda Farr * Lolo Purs * Saw Gerrera * Clone Trooper ** Clone Trooper (Gunner) ** Clone Trooper (Shock) ** Clone Trooper (Advanced) * Clone Commander * Clone Pilot * Battle Droid ** Battle Droid (Gunner) ** Battle Droid (Shock) ** Battle Droid (Commander) * Droideka * Tusken Raider * Magnaguard * PK Droid * Pit Droid * Endon Soldier * Endon Officer * Gungan Warrior * Gungan Marksman * Wookie Warrior * Geonosian Vehicles * N1 Starfighter * ARC-170 * V-Wing * LAAT Gunship * Republic Speeder Bike * STAP * Tantive Corvette * Radiant Corvette * Nebulon Frigate * Droid Trifighter * Droid Vulture * Droid Gunship * Nantex Defense Fighter * Podracer * Bongo Submarine * Gian Speeder * Sandcrawler * Skyhopper * Twin Cloud Car * IFT-X * AAT * ATD * Hailfire Droid * Slave I * AT-TE * MTT * Spider Walker * Republic Star Destroyer * Invisible Hand Modes Blaster Battle Battlefield Conquest Bounty Hunter Missions Destruction Lightsaber Duel Trivia Category:Cimil's Lego Category:Games Category:Star Wars